Les meilleures années de ma vie
by reveuse1
Summary: La première année à Poudlard de Sirius , James , Lily , Moony , Severus , Peter , et tant d'autres ... Pour plus de résumés ... ^-^ Lisez !


Les meilleures années de ma vie .  
  
- -  
De dreamy-lily  
-  
-  
  
Avec un grand merci à Lolotte ^-^  
-  
-  
-  
  
Disclamer & spoilers : Sirius , James et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; ou du moins pas encore . Ils ont été crées par notre géniale et vénérée Rowling , qui possède donc tous les droits sur eux .[ même celui de les faire mourir . *siiiiights* ] J'ai spolié , bien sûr les quatre premiers tomes de Harry ¨Potter , et j'ai lu le cinquième . Ma fic ne devrait contenir aucune information sur le tome 5 , mais il est très probable que j'y fasse quelques allusions à certains endroits .  
  
Voilà voilou , c tout . J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire , moi en tout cas , je l'aime bien [ mwa ? modeste ? O_O Mais pour quoi faire ? ^-^ ]  
  
Bisouxx à tous , et surtout , donnez mwa votre avis !!! :) - ça fait toujours énormément plaisir !!  
  
- -- --- ---- ----- ---- --- -- -  
  
-°-°-°-  
  
-  
  
"Poudlard ... Tu ne nous résisteras pas bien longtemps !! " cria Sirius en se levant d'un coup , faisant tanguer la fragile barque , et menaçant de faire tomber à l'eau ses occupants .  
  
Il y eut quelques rires , beaucoup de sourires et de soupirs exaspérés . Après à peine trois heures passés dans le Poudlard express , la plupart des élèves connaissaient déjà Sirius Black . Avec un garçon qu'il avait rencontré dans le train , un certain James Potter , il avait lancé plusieurs feux de joie , qui avaient zigzagués pendant tout le trajet dans le train , sans qu'aucun préfet ne parvienne à en stopper un seul .  
  
" Eh , le garçon aux cheveux noirs " s'exclama une voix rauque et puissante " Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec le calamar dès le premier jour , je te conseille de te rasseoir" .  
  
"Un calamar ? Dans le lac ? Vous l'avez déjà vu ?" lança le garçon à lunettes qui était assis dans la même barque que Sirius .  
  
Hagrid lui jeta un regard amusé et s'apprêtait à lui répondre , mais il fut pris de cours : une fille blonde avait jeté un cri et pointait du doigt une ombre informe , qui disparut en entendant les voix .  
  
"Eh bien , tu as ta réponse , mon garçon" marmonna Hagrid .  
  
Sirius eut un grand sourire .  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard , ils débarquaient sur la terre ferme . Hagrid les emmena jusqu'à la gigantesque porte du château , qui s'ouvrit devant eux . Une femme jeune , assez grande et à l'air sévère , les attendait .  
  
"Bienvenue à Poudlard . Suivez-moi"  
  
Sirius remarqua que son chignon , qu'elle portait très serré , remuait à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait . Du bref discours qu'elle prononça , Sirius ne retint que deux mots : choixpeau et banquet . Il sentait son ventre gargouiller : sa mère , peu soucieuse de savoir s'il avait à manger ou non , ne lui avait préparé aucun pique-nique , et Sirius avait dû se contenter d'un demi sandwich et de quelques bonbons que lui avait généreusement offert James , le garçon à lunettes .  
  
Ce ne fut qu'en entrant dans la grande salle qu'il sentit son coeur bondir . C'était encore plus superbe que ce que son oncle lui avait décrit . Le plafond étoilé était magnifique , et il n'y avait pas un réel besoin d es bougies qui flottaient au dessus des tables : la lune , ce soir pleine , éclairait suffisamment la salle .  
  
Sirius vit James se glisser près de lui , et c'est côte à côte qu'ils traversèrent la grande salle avec les premières années, sous les regards curieux des autres élèves .Il s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire des lieux à James , quand il sentit un regard braqué sur sa nuque . En se retournant , il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentards . Régulus , son frère ,avait les yeux fixés sur lui , un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres . Sirius sentit son sang se glacer . Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller à Serpentard . Le seul fait que son frère y soit le répulsait . Il savait que s'il se retrouvait dans une autre maison , il s'attirerait les foudres de ses parents , avec qui il n'était déjà pas en très bons rapports , mais il s'en fichait . Devoir côtoyer son frère autant qu'il l'aurait fait à Grimmauld Place , faire semblant d'apprécier tous ces bons serpentards , en regrettant chaque jour de ne pas s'être mêlé à une bande joyeuse d'une autre maison , ce n'était pas pour lui . Même s'il devrait affronter sa famille pendant les vacances , il aurait au moins une certaine liberté à Poudlard . C'est le coeur serré , mais bien moins anxieux que quelques minutes auparavant , qu'il attendit l'appel de son nom .  
  
"Abbot , Thomas" lança la sorcière au chignon .  
  
Et si le choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard , à cause de sa famille ? Sirius sentit une vague de nausée l'envahir . Près de lui , James paraissait bien plus détendu .Il aurait aimé pouvoir être comme lui ... Ne pas se soucier d'où il atterrirait ...  
  
"Black , Sirius"  
  
James mit sa main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement . Sirius sentit ses jambes l'emporter vers l'estrade , et sans qu'il s'en rende compte , il se retrouva bientôt assis sur le tabouret , le choixpeau enfoncé sur sa tête . Devant lui , la foule des élèves lui paraissait immense .  
  
"Tiens , tiens ..." lança une petite voix dans sa tête . Sirius déglutit . Il détestait qu'on fouille son esprit . Ce n'était pas la première fois : souvent , son frère ou sa mère avaient pris le contrôle de son cerveau grâce à l'imperium , le forçant à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas - quand il ne résistait pas au sort , ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare .  
  
"Je vois que tu gardes de très mauvais souvenirs , mon enfant ..." murmura le choixpeau . "et tu as peur - non , tu es terrifié - que je t'envoie rejoindre ton frère , n'est ce pas ?"  
  
Sirius ne répondit rien . Le choixpeau parut songeur .  
  
"Mmmh ... Pourtant , tu as de bonnes qualités pour faire un excellent serpentard ... De la ruse à revendre , du ..."  
  
"Je ne veux pas être à Serpentard" , lança-t-il au choixpeau .  
  
Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose , et reprit : " Pourtant , tu as des qualités certaines ! Ton ingéniosi -"  
  
Sirius sentit son cerveau bouillonner de fureur .  
  
"Je ne veux pas être un serpentard !!! » s'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu . . Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait hurlé .  
  
Il sentit tous les yeux fixés sur lui . Un malaise certain avait envahi la salle . Les tensions entre maisons devenaient de plus en plus fortes , ces derniers mois , comme le devenait la tension internationale . Un mage noir prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur à travers le monde sorcier , et les 'mangemorts' qu'il recrutait avaient le point commun d'être presque tous de la maison de Serpentard . . Soudain , quelqu'un à la table des gryffondors se leva et applaudit . Petit à petit , des élèves l'imitèrent , jusqu'à ce que plus de la moitié des élèves de l'école soient debout à taper des mains et à siffler les Serpentards . Les Gryffondors , les Serdaigles et même quelques Poufsouffles s'étaient ligués contre ceux qu'ils appellaient mangemorts .  
  
Sirius s'était attendu à tout , sauf à ça .Il commençait à retrouver le sourire , lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère . Celui-ci avait les lèvres pincées , et ne parlait pas . Sirius savait qu'il s'empresserait de tout répéter à sa mère , et il déglutit difficilement .Sa volonté n'en était pas moins ébranlée .  
  
"Allons , allons !! Un peu de silence , s'il vous plaît !!" lança le directeur de Poudlard , un homme assez vieux , aux yeux bleux et aux sourcils en l'occurrence froncés .  
  
"Si tu ne veux pas aller à Serpentard , mon garçon , je ne vois pas pourquoi on t'y forcerait ..." Le silence était revenu , et tout le monde écoutait avec attention le directeur . "Cependant ... Je voudrais demander à toutes les maisons de faire cesser cette rivalité - ou du moins , de la diminuer .Je ne le répéterai jamais assez , quelqu'un ne peut pas être classé dans une simple catégorie . " Il avait dit cela d'un ton posé et sûr , et tous les élèves qui avaient encore un sourire narquois aux lèvres s'effacèrent .  
  
"Eh bien , mon garçon ..." murmura le choixpeau à l'oreille de Sirius , quand tout le monde se fut rassit . "Tu as les opinions bien arrêtées . Pourtant - "  
  
"Je ne veux pas savoir . Si tu m'envoies à Serpentard , je te jure que je te mange , aussi vieux et pourri que tu sois ."  
  
Le choixpeau eut l'air sincèrement choqué , et ce fut sans prononcer un mot de plus qu'il hurla " Gryffondor !" .  
  
Soulagé , Sirius reposa le choixpeau et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison , qui l'accueillit chaleureusement , heureuse d'avoir un nouveau partisan , qui , de plus ,semblait réserver pas mal de surprises .  
  
Sirius suivit avec intérêt le reste de la répartition . Après lui , " Diggory , Amos" fut réparti à Poufsouffle , et l'élève suivant aussi . "Evans , Lily" fut la seconde Gryffondor à être répartie , après lui même . Sirius applaudit avec politesse , mais surtout parce que la fille était jolie : rousse avec de grands yeux verts . Elle ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'oeil ... Sirius suivit encore quelques temps la répartition , applaudissant à chaque fois qu'un Gryffondor s'asseyait à leur table , mais les gargouillements de son ventre le distrayèrent bientôt . Il essaya d'engager la conversation avec son voisin , un grand garçon roux , mais celui-ci semblait absorbé par la répartition . Bientôt , ce fut l'appel des "P" . Sirius reporta son attention sur la sorcière au chignon , en espérant de tout son coeur que James Potter soit réparti à Gryffondor . "Peter Pettitgrow" fut appelé . C'était un petit garçon grassouillet à l'air terrifié . Sirius fut mal à l'aise , se demandant s'il avait l'air aussi bête en mettant le choixpeau sur sa tête . C'était fort possible . Le choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider . Enfin , au bout d'un temps interminable pour le ventre de Sirius , "Gryffondor !" retentit dans la grande salle .  
  
"Potter , James !" Sirius se redressa sur sa chaise , regardant avidement le garçon à lunettes mettre le vieux chapeau , sans paraitre anxieux le moins du monde . Une fois de plus , le choixpeau fut long . Il cria enfin "Gryffondor !" , au grand soulagement de Sirius qui applaudit de toutes ses forces .  
  
James s'assit en face de lui , un grand sourire aux lèvres .  
  
"Je suis content d'être là ." dit il simplement .Sirius répondit à son sourire .  
  
Sirius passa le reste de la répartition à discuter de quidditch avec James , huant tout de même "Rogue , Severus" , qu'il connaissait de vue -pour l'avoir rencontré à un banquet - ,et qui avait l'air particulièrement antipathique ...  
  
Enfin , sur "Zabini , Alexis" , la répartition s'acheva . Le directeur , un sourire aux lèvres , dit quelques mots à propos d'une certaine forêt interdite ( . interdite ? Sirius échangea un regard complice avec James ) , puis frappa dans ses mains et des plats succulents apparurent .  
  
Sirius fit claquer sa langue et se servit largement .  
  
Pendant le repas , il fit la connaissance de plusieurs autres élèves : Arthur Weasley , son voisin roux , qui se désintéressa rapidement d'eux pour entamer une discussion enthousiaste sur les moldus avec une fille blonde ; un certain Dedalus Diggle , amateur de quidditch , le sport préféré de Sirius et de James , mais surtout , Sirius discuta avec James . Il apprit que celui-ci avait des parents sorciers , qu'il adorait le quidditch , sport qu'il pratiquait depuis qu'il avait 6 ans et que , comme Sirius , son équipe favorite était celle des Falquemare . Tant de points communs enthousiasmèrent Sirius .  
  
De plus , James paraissait autant porté sur les blagues que Sirius lui même : tous deux avaient apporté tout leur chargement de pétards et de farces et attrapes en tous genres , et James avait en plus un livre des meilleurs blagues , écrit par le docteur Flibuste en personne !  
  
Décidément , Sirius sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec James .  
  
Après un somptueux dessert , Dumbledore se leva , rapidement imité par les préfets des maisons .  
  
"J'espère que le repas était bon . Il est maintenant temps de rentrer tous prendre vos places dans le dortoirs . Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous !"  
  
Ces paroles furent accueillies de rires et de cris de joie . Sirius se leva , imité par James , et ils suivirent la préfète de leur maison , une grande jeune fille aux cheveux d'une couleur étrange , à la fois roses et violets , et qui se présenta sous le nom de Susi Tonks . [ XD dsl , g pas pu résister ^-^] En traversant Poudlard et ses nombreux escaliers , Sirius se demanda s'il allait un jour pouvoir s'y retrouver . Il jeta un coup d'oeil à James , qui lui murmura :  
  
"Poudlard , tu ne nous résisteras pas longtemps !"  
  
Sirius éclata de rire , sous les yeux réprobateurs de la préfète .  
  
"Nous voilà arrivés ." Susi les arrêta devant le portrait d'une grosse dame tout en rose , qui les accueillit d'un " Beau temps , n'est ce pas ?" , avant de se décaler , elle et le tableau dont elle faisait partie , pour les laisser entrer . Avant de passer à travers le trou , Sirius fit un clin d'oeil à la grosse dame , et il la vit distinctement rougir .  
  
En entrant dans la salle commune , Sirius sentit une bouffée de chaleur . La salle , garnie de confortables fauteuils à dominance rouge , baignait dans la douce chaleur émise par un gigantesque feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée . C'était la pièce la plus accueillante qu'il ait jamais vu . Jusqu'alors , il est vrai qu'il n'avait connu que la froide maison de Grimmauld place , un lieu irrespirable pour lui ; et les manoirs glacés des amis de ses parents . C'était un changement tellement brusque qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux . Il allait enfin se sentir chez lui .  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer un des fauteuils que la préfète montait déjà les escaliers pour montrer aux premières années leurs dortoirs . Sirius , qui était resté à la traîne , eut du mal à se trouver une place . Heureusement , James était monté plus tôt , et lui avait réservé un lit dans un dortoir vide .  
  
Un peu après , alors qu'ils commençaient plus ou moins à défaire leurs affaires , un gros garçon que Sirius reconnut comme étant celui de la répartition , débarqua , le souffle haletant .  
  
"Désolé ... Plus de place ... Je peux ... Ici ... ??" Sirius fronça les sourcils . Il n'avait pas vraiment espéré avoir pour camarade de chambre quelqu'un comme lui ... Mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit , James avait dit d'un ton un peu froid : " Bien sûr .Je m'appelle James , et voici Sirius . Et toi ?"  
  
Le garçon leur jeta un regard tellement reconnaissant que Sirius n'eut pas le coeur de le chasser . Il se contenta de lancer un regard à James , qui haussa les épaules .  
  
Il était tard quand Sirius et James eurent fini de ranger leurs affaires . Sirius n'eut aucun regret quand il vit ses vêtements roulés en boule dans son placard . Il avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie . Après quelques tentatives de rangement infructueuses , James avait sorti son paquet de bataille explosive , et tous les deux (Peter , le garçon grassouillet , s'était couché tôt , et essayait de dormir , malgré les exclamations soudaines des deux garçons ) avaient commencé attaques et contre-attaques ,se grillant quelque cheveux au passage . Sirius avait enfin quelqu'un à qui parler : il avait raconté à James sa vie dans sa famille , l'obéissance de son frère , qui allait bientôt devenir mangemort , les colères de sa mère , tout ce qui avait gouverné son enfance . James l'écouta , mi-surpris , mi-horrifié . Il venait d'une famille d'aurors , où on l'avait toujours laissé libre de ses choix , de ses envies . Après avoir tout raconté à celui qui devenait petit à petit son meilleur ami , Sirius se sentit étrangement soulagé. C'était comme si , pour la première fois de sa vie , on lui avait enlevé un poids de son coeur .  
  
Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent , à minuit passés , Sirius savait qu'il allait passer à Poudlard les meilleures années de sa vie .  
  
- -- -- ---- ----- ---- --- -- -  
  
-Voilà . C'est tout . J'espère que ça vous a plu . Laissez-mwa une review , siouplait , juste pour me dire ce qui ne va pas , si ça n'avance pas assez vite , trop , si je suis une misérable betterave agonisante , ou un génie à la loupiote qui grille . Siouplé . ^-^ 


End file.
